Destiny
by SmallvilleFanCS1
Summary: In the aftermath of the Season 2 Finale, Exodus, Clark rides to Metropolis under the influence of Red Kryptonite, and the badgering of his biological father, JorEl. But, what if Clark, as well as his family members and friends, questioned their intent


"**Destiny"**

By Geoff Chiles/ a.k.a. SmallvilleFanCS1

Please be gentle guys; this is my first attempt at a fanfic, and all comments, critiques, and suggestions are greatly appreciated! I want to apologize for the shortness; I've seen fanfics on the boards that have been as long as an actual book and I know mine is not nearly up to par as those! Oh, I just wanted to get the entire story in one post instead of in segments, and I thought you guys could rant when you're finished reading it, instead of after," chapters."

Time Period: This story takes place between the Season 2 finale, "Exodus", and before the Season 3 premiere, "Exile."

Characters: Mostly Clark, Jonathan/Martha/Pete, and some Lana. Sorry for the lack of Chloe, Lionel, and Lex; I just wanted the story to focus on Clark more than anything else! And, oh, by the way, there might be a little Jor-El in here as well!

Rating: PG.

Disclaimers: I own none of, "Smallville," or its characters. It is just the wonderful brainchild of DC, Jerry Siegel, Joe Shuster, the WB, Alfred Gough, and Miles Millar.

My apologies for the lack of dialogue, action, and character interaction; it's just this story is supposed to explore the minds of the characters- more of a "character study" than an actual "episode."

I would like to thank the bands Linkin Park, 3 Doors Down, Drowning Pool, and especially "The O.C. Soundtrack: Mix 1" for providing most of the "music" in this "episode."

(Note: Linkin Park's song, "Numb," is playing throughout this first scene.)

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless  
Lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure  
of walking in your shoes_

Clark Kent loved this feeling. This feeling of freedom, recklessness, and inconsequential decision-making; no longer would he be held at will by the constraints of his parents, Smallville, or even to his hazardous love with Lana Lang: "Lana, stay away from me, I'll hurt you."

Those were his exact words, and he hated every one of them. It didn't matter now. The Red Kryptonite pulsed through his veins like the mighty Mississippi; flowing wildly with no end in sight. But no matter how much he enjoyed being "on" Red K, one problem still lingered: his biological father, Jor-El.

_He told me that he I would hurt the ones I loved, and he was right, _Clark reasoned. _The best thing for me to do right now is to get away from Smallville. My Mom lost the baby, Chloe will never speak to me again, and Lana has lost all faith in me. And Lex, well, Lex… the wedding! I forgot all about it in my haste to destroy the ship! There's no reason to dwell on it now. Lex is probably on an exotic island somewhere by now, enjoying his honeymoon with Dr. Helen Bryce. Helen Bryce is somewhat of an enigma, but I trust her. She knows my secret, but I know all there is to know about being an enigma. Dad always said, "Don't look at the past; look towards the future." Maybe that's what I have to start doing. I think it's time that Clark Kent carves out a future for himself that has absolutely nothing to do with farm equipment. _

Clark grinned and revved the engine of his Dad's old Harley, and sped off towards whatever destination awaited him: specifically, Metropolis.

_Can't you see that you're smothering me  
holding too tightly  
Afraid to lose control  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
has fallen apart right in front of you?_

(Note: South's song, "Paint the Silence," is playing throughout this scene.)

_Don't paint the silence black now save me  
Don't leave it a day  
You got a right to stand or die so maybe  
You take chances all the same  
Pain comes in stages  
If we don't make it  
Nothing changes_

Jonathan Kent sat on the tiled waiting room floor of Smallville Medical Center and physically wept.

Some people looked up from their magazines or steaming coffee and glanced, while others took no notice of this man, too lost in their own problems to care; this was a hospital: crying was just an emotional way to deal with the pain of loss.

It had been a long time since he had cried out of sadness. All through the growing farm debt, the stress of dealing with Clark and his abilities, and the daily grind of farm life, had Jonathan decided not to let it all come out. It was too much, and he felt that this moment was appropriate more than any other, _now. _He couldn't bear looking at Martha, and seeing where their baby _should _have been. He had consoled her, but now she needed her space as much as him. He admitted to himself that he had been too harsh towards Clark, but after all they'd been through with him, there had been too many times that Jonathan had wanted to say something but held his tongue in check. He had let Clark have it, but he figured it was necessary.

_After all I've taught that boy about right and wrong, he goes and does something like this! Typical Clark, _he thought to himself, _always thinking irrationally, and without reason. Someday he'll learn from his mistakes, and do what's best for all concerned. _

Jonathan took a sip of his coffee, and thought about all of the "good times" that the Kent's had enjoyed. The fresh smell of cinnamon buns on Christmas morning, the fishing trips that he had taken with Clark, and even the family portraits that took place after a hearty picnic meal had been consumed. Even the emergence of Clark's powers had been a "family challenge", if you will. Jonathan let a small smile creep to the edge of his mouth as he thought about himself and Martha lining Clark's presents with lead, so their young boy could not use his x-ray vision to get a "sneak peek" at what was inside.

_How can you say your life is empty  
So late in the day  
Why would you stay another second  
Now your sight got in the way  
A combination  
Of love and aggression  
Another second lived_

Jonathan felt a little better, downing his coffee, and only allowing the nurses' voice to interrupt his pleasant recollections.

"Mr. Kent, your wife would like to see you now," she said, pointing him in the direction of Martha's room.

He tossed the empty coffee cup in the nearest trashcan, and walked with confidence towards Martha's room, ready and willing to face whatever problems life threw at him. He was Jonathan Kent: if he could survive foreclosure on his farm, and raising an alien as a son, he could survive this!

(Note: 3 Doors Down's, "Kryptonite," is playing throughout this scene.)

The engine of his Dad's Harley purred like a kitten, as Clark passed a straggling semi, even closer now to Metropolis, but still within the confinement of his hometown.

He was nearing Route 90, which presumably brought up memories of his telepathic young friend Ryan, who was sadly deceased.

_Route 90 was where Mom said she hit Ryan, _Clark recalled. That evening his Mom had brought Ryan home, and although Ryan looked fine physically, his Dad, ever the cautious parent, had decided that they should bring Ryan down to Smallville Medical Center for a quick check-up.

"We need to be sure you're alright," his Dad said forcefully.

Ryan was diagnosed with minor cuts and bruises, but startlingly enough, was also said to have a slight case of amnesia. At first, the things that he said and did seemed a bit off the wall to Clark. He said things and made claims about people, and oddly enough, they turned out to be right.

_Chloe's infatuation with me, Lex's "Warrior Angel" collection, and the ship being stored in the storm cellar, he knew all about them, _Clark thought.

At first, Clark was very angry with Ryan for finding out about him and the ship, but after a little time, he realized that he needed someone to confide in as much as Ryan did. After promising to Clark that he would never reveal his secret to anyone, Clark ended up saving Ryan from his manipulative stepfather. Ryan lived with his aunt in Edge City for about a year, before he turned up missing. Clark tracked down his whereabouts to Summerholt Institutes, a small research facility in Metropolis. The head physician there, Dr. Garner, claimed that they were a neurological research facility, and that they would never perform experiments on live subjects. But Clark thought otherwise. He harbored Ryan in Lex's mansion for only a little while until the legalities of the situation caught up with them. Dr. Garner said that Ryan's aunt had placed him in Garner's possession, so that he could cure Ryan's life-threatening brain tumor, but that was only a half-truth. Ryan was, in fact, dying from a brain tumor, but his gifts were being stretched to their limitations, by Garner's evil ways. Clark did everything he could to find a cure, but it was just too much for Ryan, who succumbed to the deadly tumor.

_As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

If I go crazy then will you still  
call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
there holdin' my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with  
my superhuman might  
Kryptonite

You called me strong, you called me weak  
but still your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times I  
never let you down

Clark still second-guessed his decision to give up on Ryan, but finally came to the shocking realization: _I can't save everyone. _

That was a fact that his father had reiterated to him many times, and it took something as earth shattering as this to "hit home" to Clark.

_If Ryan were here, what would he think of my choices? _Clark pondered, butquickly corrected himself._ I don't need Ryan's telepathic ability to tell me that what I am doing is right! I already know what everyone in Smallville thinks of me! That I'm an uncontrollable freak! My Dad looked at me like I was an alien! Soon, the entire world will know who Clark Kent truly is. _

_It won't be long now…_

(Note: Finley Quayes' song, "Dice," is playing at the beginning of this scene, before Jonathan Kent answers the phone.)

_I was crying over you  
I am smiling I think if you  
Where your garden have no walls  
Breathe in the air if you care, you compare, don't say farewell  
Nothing can compare  
To when you roll the dice and you swear that your love's for me_

Lana Lang watched the tears stream down her face, after Clark left her, as he had done so many times before.

He said that he does this to help her, but after being left behind so many times, Lana began to question his true motives.

_He says that he loves me, but does he really, _Lana wondered.

She had been a next-door neighbor with Clark since before she could remember, but they had never really known each other since the beginning of Freshman Year. That year had been a year of radical change for Lana. She quit the cheerleading squad, and things always seemed rocky with her boyfriend Whitney Fordman, captain of the football team. But throughout the good and the bad, Clark remained steadfastly by her side, a proverbial safety net. He was there to save her many times, most of which Lana had no idea how he did it.

_Does this 'Messiah Complex' have anything to do with why he can't open up to me? Will he ever be able to open up to me…?_

She got in her truck, and began the short drive back to Chloe's house in the Pleasant Meadows subdivision, ironically enough: "A LuthorCorp. Project."

_So, Lex is responsible for two of the great things in my life: The Talon and my place of residence, _she chuckled to herself. _The Luthors do cast a long shadow over Smallville, that's for sure…_ she trailed off, trying to think of anything besides Clark.

Wiping the remaining tears off her face, and trying to ignore that awful feeling in the pit of her stomach, Lana finally arrived at her destination.

She had tried reaching the Kent's for hours, but no one picked up. After many lengthy messages, she finally heard Mr. Kent's voice on the other end of the line.

"Hello," Jonathan croaked. He sounded very weak and tired. It was obvious he had been crying for hours.

"Mr. Kent, it's Lana," she said, identifying herself.

"Oh, hi Lana," he sobbed.

"Mr. Kent, it's about Clark-"

"We lost the baby," Jonathan said quietly, sounding as if he was drifting between fantasy and reality.

"Baby? What baby?" Lana questioned.

Mr. Kent didn't answer. Instead, Lana continued on with her original inquiry.

"Mr. Kent, it's about Clark; he rode off on your motorcycle about an hour ago. He was wearing a leather jacket, and he had sunglasses on, and he also asked me to come with him, whatever that means. This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with that day he was really angry with you and Mrs. Kent, does it?"

Lana recalled the day earlier this year, when Clark's personality turned a complete 180. He had told her that he loved her, but he seemed to have no regard to himself or other's safety. She remembered that he had talked about moving away from Smallville.

"Oh no," Mr. Kent muttered.

"Mr. Kent, please tell me what's going on," Lana pressed.

"Lana, I'm sorry, but I have to go," Mr. Kent averted.

"But Mr. Kent--"

The line went dead, and Lana remained on the other end, dumbstruck. She was left alone, _again. _

"Jonathan, what is it?" Martha asked, as her husband slammed the receiver down.

"It's Clark, Martha; I interpreted what Lana said, and he's-"

Martha waited for him to finish his sentence.

"On Red Kryptonite."

"What? How!" she exclaimed, starting to cry.

"I have no idea how," he said, walking over to her and holding her tightly.

"Martha, it'll be alright; I'll call Pete, and I'll see if he has any idea how this happened."

Jonathan waited for an answer at the Ross's.

"Hello?" an older man answered

"Yeah, Bill, is Pete home?"

Jonathan heard Bill talk away from the phone, yelling in the background: "Pete, it's Clark's Dad; he wants to talk to you!"

"Hello?" Pete answered.

"Pete, do you have any idea where Clark went?"

"Mr. Kent, stay right there, I'll be right over!"

Shortly thereafter, Pete Ross pulled up in his vintage 1960's Blue Mustang Convertible. He was at a loss as to how he was going to explain his best friend's departure to Mr. Kent, but he knew that it was his duty as a friend to do this.

Pete jumped out of the car and ran up the steps, only to be met halfway by Mr. Kent.

"Pete, what happened," Mr. Kent said, concerned.

Pete was visibly shaken, but stammered out an answer. Mr. Kent was gripping his shoulders so tight, that his knuckles were turning white.

"I tried to stop him—"

Mr. Kent looked straight at him, as Pete continued.

"But I couldn't."

"Mr. Kent," Pete muttered, as his eyes were shifting between Jonathan's eyes and the ground, "Clark stole a Red Kryptonite school ring from _The Torch _office. I guess Chloe still keeps one or two around for reference purposes or something. I did everything I could to prevent him from doing it, but he put one of them on. I told him that 'he should know what they do to him', and 'not to put one on', but he was refusing to listen to logic. He told me that everything that happened to the baby was his fault. I said that, 'When he puts that ring on, he's not himself', and he responded with, 'Exactly who I don't want to be right now, Pete.'"

Jonathan was taken aback, trying to process all of the dialogue and information that Pete had rambled on with. _He knew that he had overreacted with Clark, and now it was his fault that Clark left Smallville! _

"Martha!" Jonathan called into the house.

"What is it, Jonathan?" Martha responded.

"Come outside, Pete has some news for us about Clark."

Jonathan quickly summarized what Pete had told him to Martha, and then reminded Pete that he did the best he could.

"Pete, look at me; it's not your fault that Clark left, ok. You're his best friend, and a responsible kid. You were right coming to us with this. Now we just have to figure out where to go from here. Do you have any idea where Clark would have gone?"

"My first guess would be Metropolis," Pete uttered.

"That seems about right," Jonathan concurred. Jonathan looked at Pete once more, who seemed about ready to break down. "Pete, I know this is a lot for you to handle; you have to be strong. Are you going to be alright?"

Pete nodded his head in approval.

"Hop in my truck, and let's go find my son," Jonathan said, with a look of determination that Pete had never seen before.

"Mr. Kent, wait; before we go, I think there's something that we'll need. Follow me."

Jonathan gave Pete a quizzical look, but Pete looked back at him reassuringly.

"It'll be alright."

Jonathan followed Pete into the adjoining woods that accompanied the side of the Kent Farm. Jonathan had never spent a lot of time back there, but it seemed as if Pete had.

They came to an opening in a clearing, and it took Pete a few moments to remember where he and Clark had hid it.

(Note: Portions of Drowning Pool's, "Step Up," are playing during this scene when Jonathan and Pete are unearthing the Kryptonite.)

"A month or two ago, when Clark and I had stopped Eric Marsh from stealing refined Kryptonite from the LuthorCorp. trucks, we had hid what was remaining of it in these woods. I figured I would need it for an emergency, something exactly like this."

Jonathan looked on; as Pete removed the shovel he had brought with him, and began to dig. Jonathan had brought his own shovel at Pete's request, and began to help the young boy.

A few minutes later, their digging had revealed an enormously large amount of Kryptonite.

_I'm never gonna stop,  
I'm never gonna drop,  
Ain't no different than it was before._

"Mr. Kent, hold your shovel steady over this piece, so I can get a clear shot at it."

Jonathan placed his shovel over a particularly large fragment, as Pete reared back and broke it in two.

"Clark's not going to be unstoppable, now is he?" Pete smiled, as Mr. Kent flashed one back at him.

_So take some good advice,  
you better stop and think twice,   
before you take your first step,  
out that door._

Pete and Mr. Kent walked back to the house, Kryptonite in hand.

"Martha, we're going to find Clark. We think he's in Metropolis. Get Sheriff Adams on the phone." Jonathan and Pete jumped into Jonathan's truck and started to drive off.

Martha waved back from the porch and said, "You guys bring my baby home to me. I know you'll find him." The wind blew, and Martha trembled. She had never been this scared for her son's life before. _With that ring on, who knows what kind of havoc he'll wreak in Metropolis! Not to mention that his secret is at stake. _Martha started to cry, but reminded herself that she too, had to be strong. She punched in the numbers for the Smallville Police Department.

The line connected, and she heard the dispatcher's voice.

"911 Emergency. This is the Smallville Police Department. How may I help you?"

"Yes, this is Martha, down at the Kent Farm. Can you please put me in touch with Sheriff Adams?"

"One moment please, I'll transfer you to her office."

"Thank You."

Martha waited somewhat impatiently, until she heard Sheriff Adams' familiar Southern drawl.

"This is Sheriff Nancy Adams speakin'. How may I help you, Mrs. Kent?"

"Yes, Sheriff Adams? This is Martha Kent. I'd like to report that my son, Clark Kent, is missing."

"What kinda trouble has Mr. Kent gotten himself into now?"

"Can you get down here, please? It's kind of an emergency."

"It usually is. I'll bring two deputies and myself down in a few minutes. In the meantime, you just sit tight. As soon as we get there, you fill us in, alright?"

"Alright. Bye."

"Goodbye, ma'am, and you hold tight."

"Goodbye, Sheriff Adams. We'll be expecting you." The line disconnected.

Martha always hated the way in which Sheriff Adams carried herself: arrogant and cocky. This was an emergency; not fun and games. But she guessed that that was just the nature of a police officer. To try to act cool, calm, and collected in the face of danger.

She watched as Jonathan and Pete finally passed out of sight.

"Good Luck." She blew kisses to them; as she looked into the vastness of the beautiful, blue Kansas sky.

_Where are you Clark…? _

(Note: This scene switches to the inside of Jonathan's truck, and he and Pete are discussing their game plan for bringing Clark home. The main refrain for Drowning Pool's, "Step Up," is playing when Jonathan and Pete are conversing.)

_If you wanna step up (step up),  
you're gonna get knocked down (knocked down).  
If you wanna step up (step up),  
you're gonna get knocked down._

You had your chance to walk away.  
Live to see another day.

If you wanna step up (step up),  
you're gonna get knocked down (knocked down).  
You're gonna get knocked down...

"Mr. Kent, to tell you the truth, I've never been so scared in my life."

"I know Pete; I know."

"Pete, if it makes you feel any better, I am too."

"Mr. Kent, how are we going to do this; I mean, when Clark's 'on' Red K, it might be too difficult to stop him. We've done it once, but it'll probably be much harder to do it again. It seems impossible…"

"Pete, I understand, but we've got Kryptonite, and that makes our job a lot easier."

"Sir, I don't mean to burst your bubble, but Metropolis is a big city; it could take us weeks to find Clark, if not months."

"There's only one place to start, Pete: at the beginning."

Jonathan looked anxiously at Pete, who looked right back at him, sighing exasperatingly.

Jonathan knew that Clark was driven into exodus not only because of the loss of himself and Martha's child, but also because of Clark's biological father Jor-El continually hounding his son. But if Clark wanted to remain in exile or not, Jonathan knew that he would not only have to face himself, but his destiny as well.

He put his foot on the pedal, getting closer and closer to the "Big Apricot." He wanted to find his son, and he knew that Clark was out there, somewhere…

Loeb Bridge loomed in the distance, and Clark started getting some headaches as the effects of Red Kryptonite gradually wore on him.

"Man, I've never felt this way with Red K before; it's kind of weird," Clark said out loud to himself. "Maybe Jor-El has something to do with it, trying to control me and all."

(Note: This scene contains Linkin Park's song, "Lying From You," in which Clark is having flashbacks from the _Pilot_, when Lex crashed into him with his Porsche. He is also thinking about all the times he has had to conceal his secret from Lex. Notice in all of these scenes that before Red Kryptonite fully "takes over," Clark is thinking about all of his friends and family, and what this drive into seclusion will do to the respective relationships. Just something to think about!)

_When I pretend  
Everything is what I want it to be  
I look exactly like what you had always  
Wanted to see  
When I pretend  
I can forget about the criminal I am  
Stealing second after second just 'cause  
I know I can/But  
I can't pretend this is the way  
It will stay/I'm just  
Trying to bend the truth  
I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be  
So I'm_

_Lying my way from you_

_I remember when Lex first came to Smallville, _Clark thought to himself. _He opened the new LuthorCorp. Fertilizer Plant No. 3. _

"It's funny how our first meeting was a chance coincidence," Clark chuckled, to no one in particular.

"I saved his life, yet he has always suspected something of me," the Red K side of him said.

The "Red K side of him", were the effects of Red Kryptonite spreading throughout his entire body. It gave him boosts of strength and adrenaline, but most of all, it affected him mentally. As time wore on, it gradually consumed him, and poisoned his mind, giving him no sense of right or wrong.

"Lex has always tried to be a good friend to me, but have I been a good friend to him," Clark challenged his character.

"Although Lex's assumptions of me are well-founded; I have never been honest with anyone in my entire life," Clark came to that conclusion.

"Is it really fair to Lex for me to be untrustworthy; he has done nothing but support me- setting up my dates with Lana, trying to aid my family financially, and just being a good overall friend, and I have done nothing but throw it all in his face!"

Clark passed the bridge, the thoughts of his dishonesty to Lex still bubbling on the surface of his mind. He noticed the gas tank was almost, "on E," so he stopped at the next gas station, filling the motorcycle up using money he had stolen from his Mom's purse, right before he left. As he walked out of the station, his eye caught the headline of that day's edition of the _Daily Planet_. It read:

**LEX LUTHOR AND HELEN BRYCE LOST AT SEA: PLANE CRASHED, NO BODIES FOUND, SEARCH CONTINUES**

Clark cursed at himself, and tossed the paper down.

"Just one more way I failed Lex," he whispered to himself. "If I would've been back in Smallville, there might've been an outside chance of saving his life."

Clark hopped on the motorcycle, pulled out of the station and drove on.

Distance to Metropolis: 10 miles.

Martha watched as the beige coloring of the Smallville Police Department squad cars came into view on the driveway. Sheriff Adams stepped out, flanked by two deputies, and proceeded to question Mrs. Kent.

"Martha, how are we doing today?"

"Well, not good, Sheriff Adams, CONSIDERING MY SON IS LOST!"

"Calm down, Mrs. Kent; let us do our job! You don't need to shout! Now, where did you see him last?"

"I suppose it was at Smallville Medical Center. He was looking through the window to my room, after we had all learned that I had lost my baby, after the accident."

"Do you think young Clark blamed himself for the ordeal?"

"I think so; that's probably what caused him to run away on the motorcycle."

"Run away? First you said he was 'missing.' Now you say he 'ran away.' I don't like you changing your story, Mrs. Kent."

"I'm not changing my story, Sheriff Adams. I'm purely speculating."

"You can speculate all you want, Mrs. Kent, but if he really did run away, that means that we will have to use force to bring him in. As much as I don't want to have to do that, it looks like a possibility. Can you tell me where your husband is?"

"He left a little while ago with Pete Ross to go to Metropolis to look for Clark."

"Metropolis? That's where you think he is? Thanks for letting us in on these things earlier, Mrs. Kent. If you want us to do our job, you're going to have to divulge _all _of the details."

"I'm sorry, Sheriff Adams- I'm just scared and confused."

"I know Mrs. Kent. You just trust us to do our job. It looks like I'm going to have to contact Metropolis P.D., and have them set up a small blockade on the outside of the city. He won't be able to get away from us then."

Sheriff Adams started to walk back to the squad car with the two deputies, with Martha grabbed her by the shoulder and whirled her around.

"_What are you planning on doing! Don't hurt my baby!" _

Sheriff Adams looked sternly into Martha's eyes, and said: "If he cooperates, we won't have to."

The Sheriff spoke into her police radio: "This is Sheriff Adams, Smallville Police Department. Requesting cooperation of Metropolis Police Department in acquiring missing subject on the outskirts of Metropolis. Subject name: Clark Kent, male, 17, brown hair, green eyes, riding motorcycle."

She looked at Martha. "And use force if necessary. Over." The dispatcher chimed back.

"Sheriff Adams, we received your transmission. Cooperation granted."

Clark heard the buzz of a truck motor in his ear, but ignored it, and pressed on. He was not about 1 mile from the city limits of Metropolis. He looked to his left and sneered, as he saw his Father and Pete passing him on the left.

"Son, pull over right now!" Jonathan hollered over the gusting winds: they were at least going 70 M.P.H. at this point, and increasing their respective speeds.

"No, I am not letting you, or Jor-El control me any more," Clark, protested.

"Clark, your Dad loves you; he wants to protect you from Jor-El," Pete tried to reason with his best friend.

"What, are they controlling you now, too, Pete?" Clark laughed sarcastically. "Well, don't listen to them!"

"Clark, that's not it!" We want to help you!"

"Yeah, I'm sure you guys do, Pete. Just like Jor-El wants to _help me fulfill my destiny! I control my own future! I don't need his "guidance"!" You guys can't do anything! Don't you get it? You won't be able to help me! He's too powerful! He'll never stop! _

"Son, I know that, but whatever he does, we can face it together, as a family!" Your Mother and I want you to come home! We don't blame you for the accident! It's O.K.!"

"You're lying," Clark's moral compass wavered; he was unsure of what to next.

"Clark, no I'm not; your Mother and I love you, and we want you to stop this foolish nonsense, and come home!"

Clark considered stopping, and ending his little tirade, but The Voice of his biological father entered his head, and told him otherwise:

_You will obey me, Kal-El, _Jor-El's voice boomed. _Ignore all of them: Jonathan Kent, Martha Kent, Peter Ross, and Lana Lang- these humans have served their collective purpose- that purpose was to further your destiny, and they have done that. It is now time for you to move on. Listen to my voice, and follow my commands. Your destiny lies with me, Kal-El. _

"Yes, father," Clark, droned in a monotone voice, his eyes rolling up in the back of his skull, until only the white showed.

"What is he saying?" Pete asked.

"I don't know; it sounds like Jor-El is back at it," Jonathan replied.

"Mr. Kent, it looks like you're going to have to do something," Pete offered. "Ram your motorcycle with your truck."

"Pete, no, I am not going to do that," Jonathan yelled.

"It looks like you don't have a choice," Pete said.

"Well, I guess worse _has_ come to worse. Here I go- brace yourself, Pete," Jonathan readied.

Pete grabbed the armrest of the truck door, and Jonathan jerked the steering wheel, until his Dodge Ram connected with his Father's beautiful Harley motorcycle.

"My Father is rolling in his grave because of this," Jonathan sighed.

"What are you doing?" Clark screamed.

"Bringing you down, Son," Jonathan responded.

"Not that easy," Clark retorted.

_Kal-El, it is now time to continue this next stage of your quest: first, you must destroy Jonathan Kent and Peter Ross. _

"Yes, Father," Clark, said.

Clark used his heat-vision, and melted the right front tire of his Dad's truck.

"Pete, hang on!" Jonathan roared.

The truck did a full 360-degree spin, and landed in a clearing adjacent to the highway.

Clark got off the motorcycle, and stalked his way to the overturned vehicle, ripping the door off its hinges in the process.

_Do it, Kal-El! Do it! _

"Yes," Clark smiled malevolently.

He looked in, and saw Pete unconscious, and Jonathan stirring, and coming to.

"Now," Jonathan Kent, "your chapter is over."

"This old boy has some right left in him, Clark," Jonathan said, producing the piece of Kryptonite that was found earlier.

Clark collapsed in a heap, his veins bulging a sickly shade of green, the Red Kryptonite neutralized.

"You thought that your adopted father forgot about that little ordeal that transpired earlier this year, didn't you Clark?" Jonathan mocked. "Well, _he _didn't. At least not this time."

"Ahhh," Clark winced, his body slowly giving in to the substance's ill effects.

"_Now_, you're coming home with me," Jonathan ordered.

He grabbed Clark's Red Kryptonite ring, slipping it off, inch by inch, when a hidden emblazoned symbol on Clark's chest began to glow.

"What the?" Jonathan uttered, speechless. Both colors of Kryptonite were rendered harmless, but the ring remained on the third finger of Clark's right hand.

Whatever it was that was under Clark's shirt was burning now, growing brighter and hotter all the time.

A couple of feet away, Jonathan noticed a gap opening in the air, almost 3-D like. Jonathan walked towards it, but was thrown back by an unheard force- unheard, that is, until Jor-El's godlike voice spoke up:

_Jonathan Kent. You have shaped Kal-El's past. I am his future. _

"No! Give me my son back!"

Jonathan could do no more, and only watch, as his son was taken from him, sucked into the endless void, where only the evil entity known as Jor-El most surely waited.

Clark awoke quickly, and suddenly became aware of the coldness and darkness that enveloped him.

"Where am I?" Clark asked.

No answer. Only the silence remained.

"Where am I, Jor-El?" Clark repeated.

_You are in my world, Kal-El. The place where I reside; the place where I guide you from, before I can take physical form again. _

"Why have you brought me here? What am I doing here?"

_It was necessary, my son. To continue on with your journey, you must see an important signpost, first. _

"Signpost? What signpost? What are you talking about?"

_You will shortly see…_

Clark shielded his eyes, as a bright flash of light momentarily blinded him. Suddenly, Clark founded himself in Metropolis, but not the Metropolis he was accustomed to. It was a cold, bleak world, low lighted by miles upon miles of people, all tied to together with unforgiving shackles.

"What is this place? Why I am here?"

_Patience, Kal-El. All of your questions will be answered. _

Clark spotted a tyrannical figure on the top of a ledge overlooking the city, directing guards with cracking whips on how to push the workers/citizens along. He saw his Father, Mother, Lex, Lionel, Lana, Chloe, and Pete, among others, all straining themselves to do this evil person's bidding.

"Who is that horrible person? Why is he doing all of this?"

_It is you, Kal-El, and it is the alternate universe that will soon take shape, if you do not end your reckless ways on Red Kryptonite. _

"No! No! You're trying to trick me!"

_Am I? Then perhaps you would be interested in another alternate universe- one that is less malicious, and more, "endearing to your better qualities," how do you say? Heroic. _

"Heroic? What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

_My son, cease your questions, and cast your gaze upon another "alternate universe" Metropolis. This is the destiny I am continually pushing you towards…_

Another flash of light happened, and Clark was on the streets of Metropolis, standing under the globe of the _Daily Planet_. He turned himself around, and he saw people smiling, and looking towards the heavens. A red blur of light zipped around the city, scooping up citizens a heart stopping split-second away from near death at the hands of an oncoming truck, or held at gunpoint, or even some that just had their cat stuck in a tree.

"Who is this, 'Good Samaritan,' Jor-El? Why is he saving all of these people? Who deserves a fate saving people for all eternity? What did he ever do to garner this?"

_Kal-El, I have given you on all of the information I possibly can. Now you must decide what to do with it. _

"Jor-El wait! Wait!"

_Goodbye, my son…_

Clark's body crash-landed back to Earth, his head thudding to a landing.

His ring was still on, and he felt the familiar juice of Red Kryptonite again.

(Note: Linkin Park's, "Somewhere I Belong," plays throughout this end scene.)

I wanna heal  
I wanna feel  
What I thought was never real  
I want to let go of the pain I felt so long  
Erase all the pain till its gone  
I wanna heal  
I wanna feel  
Like I'm close to something real  
I want to find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong

Clark heard police sirens in the distance, and noticed his Dad, and Pete still knocked unconscious on the ground.

"That may be my destiny, but I want to enjoy life first," Clark smirked, riding into Metropolis.

(End Credits. Fade to Black.)


End file.
